Do you belive in Fate?
by Serendipity12
Summary: A mystery girl is in Smallville is it Fate that has brought her or Chance, and what does her presence mean for the rest of the Smallville crew?


Title: Do you believe in fate?  
  
Summary: A mystery girl comes to Smallville is it fate or chance?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Smallville in terms of owning sad I know. However, hey if one of you does, I am willing to trade my fat beagle Newman for Michael Rosenbaum. Someone who is not me owns all these characters but Emma is mine. In addition, no songs I use in this story are mine.  
  
A/N: I need a beta reader so if anyone is willing to do that for me I would deeply appreciate it. This is my second fan fiction the first one I never finished but am still working on. Leave me suggestions, complaints, praise, what ever you want, just let me know what your thinking if you think it could be better let me know. My only thing is, please do not be like it sucks and that's it at least tell me why.  
  
Rating: I do not know I am thinking R or Pg-13 because I have issues with swearing, meaning I do it a lot.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Smallville what is that?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A dark haired girl stands in front of a globe and spins it furiously. "Around and around it goes where it stops no body knows." She closes her eyes and drops her finger onto the globe, the globe stops under the pressure and when she opens her eyes, she is staring at the United States. "Humph.typical"  
  
The dark haired girl walks over to a drawer her heels tapping on the hard wood floors. As she opens the drawer, the contents become visible, an old silver knife, and a set of daggers, and one black and red dart. The girl grabs the dart and flips it around between her fingers. She walks over to a huge map hanging in the corner of the room next to the entrance door, and takes 30 steps back from it. She closes her eyes, flips her wrist, and lets the dart soar through the air.  
  
"EMMA! For Christ sakes! You could have killed me! Are you out of your fucking mind? What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Oh god calm down enough with the dramatics it completely missed you, it wasn't even close." The dark haired girl, Emma, walks over to the map and looks at where the dart has landed, Kansas. As she pulls out the dart, she notices where the point exactly is, Smallville, Kansas.  
  
"Emma, you have a meeting in under an hour with the board of directors and your standing in here playing childish games of where you're going to live in the next 5 years. Why can't you for once grow up and concentrate on the task at hand?"  
  
" That is enough Ms. Summers, if I wanted someone to criticize my every move I would have hired my father as my personal assistant, your job is to ASSIST me do not forget that. I will be at the meeting in time, and I have everything already planed out, and next time you should try knocking on someone's door instead of just barging in, because you're right, you never know when my hand might just slip." Emma takes the dart and throws it at Ms. Summers; the dart hits the wall rite above Ms. Summers' ear. "Good day Ms. Summers."  
  
Emma crashes down onto the leather chair in her office, kicks up her feet, and stares at the dart in the wall then at the map. "Smallville. why does that sound so familiar?"  
  
"Lex, when do you think this hatred for your father was born?"  
  
"Dr. I don't hate my father, we have a strange relationship I will give you that it's not one of visible affection but I wouldn't say that I hate him. There is animosity between us but I hatred is a strong word."  
  
The Dr. scribbled down notes onto her clipboard while Lex stared up at the ceiling, thinking about how absurd this all was.  
  
"Lex, everything you say in here is confidential, you can tell me the truth. I hope you trust me."  
  
"Dr. There is no need to lie to me, you may not be aware of this, but this isn't confidential I know that, the minute I signed that contract with my father I gave up every right I had, confidentiality being with it. Now if you would just cut to the chase and ask me what it is you really want to ask me, you can there is no need for this bullshit, and I know bullshit its one of the props of working at fertilizer plant. So what is it exactly that you want to know?"  
  
The Dr. sat there in shock with her jaw dropped; it was not the fact that he had just all that to her, it was how calm and composed he looked saying it, he continued to stare at the wall in front of him, never blinking. She did not know what to ask him or what to say, the questions on the paper in front of her where written by his father, he knew they were too. Therefore, she decided to ask him what she wanted to know instead, she realized by doing this she was risking her job, but her job was a to help people and she could see the pain built up in this young man. For that was all he was, a young man not even 22 yet.  
  
"Lex, tell me about your mother's death."  
  
Lex cringed, he knew that question was going to come up but he did not know how to answer it, actually, he did but he did not want to answer it. Thinking about Lillian's death was hard enough but talking about it to some complete stranger, impossible.  
  
"I'd prefer not to answer that seeing that there is no relevance to my mother's death and my sanity. Seeing that, that it is what these sessions are for to see if I lost my sanity on that island." Lex looked down at his watch five more minutes to go, oh well he is leaving. "Time is just about up and I don't think there is anything left to discuss." He stood up and held out his hand for the doctor to shake. He shook her hand and walked out of the room.  
  
Lex was so sick of this psychobabble bullshit. He knew he was not crazy and he did not see why it had to be proven to his father. However, Lex knew he had to play his cards right because this constant fight between father and son was getting him nowhere. His father controlled everything, even the random women he picked up. Lex was sick of it; he wanted to control his own destiny for once. Lex hurried to his car in jumped in and drove off. He did not know where he was going but he knew it was as far as he could get from Metropolis and his father.  
  
Emma sat in the meeting thinking about, Smallville. Why did that name sound so familiar, she had never left New England. Well except to attend boarding school but that was even in New England and the only places they went were to Europe for competitions. She was honestly getting sick of these men and their stupid complaints about the corporation. She was 19 and had already dealt with more business shit then most middle-aged men. "Can you excuse me? I'm going to the woman's room."  
  
Emma stood up and walked out and through the double glass doors, she knew all eyes where on her as her Pradas clicked and clacked on the granite floor. The men in there all wanted her, they had wanted her since she walked in the door on her first day, but she was the owners daughter and unattainable.  
  
Emma walked into her office throw a bunch of clothes she had into a small duffle bag, grabbed some cash from her lower left drawer, wrote down Mexico 12:20 A.M, and walked out the door. She walked past the receptionist and smiled, walked downstairs to the garage, picked up her Porsche, a gift for her 17th birthday, and drove to her apartment on Park Street.  
  
Emma knew her father would be pissed but she did not care. Emma hardly used the word dad to describe her father and father was even a loosely used term. When she was six, Emma's mother was killed and Emma was shipped off to boarding school. Boarding school was the best thing that ever happened to her and she loved it, not many kids could say that. However, for the last 2 years her father had her working these stupid meetings with men that had no clue what they were doing and when Emma tried to give them a suggestion they blew her off. This meeting had serious pissed her off, profits were down, sales were down, everything was down. New England's economy had been somewhat screwy lately but the amount of money they were losing was unheard of, she tried to suggest some ideas and pretty much their response was stick with the kitchen.  
  
Emma had been saying she was just going to up and leave one day, start a new life where no body had ever heard of Emma Smith heir to Smith and Black's entire fortune. Today was that day she was going to Smallville, Kansas wherever that was. Emma took off the black pinstriped suit she had on, and throw on her favorite diesel jeans and a white tank top, wrote a note to the house cleaner and that was that. She was on her way to Kansas.  
  
::Hey dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
  
'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along::  
  
Emma yawns and turns up the radio, "I've been fucking driving for 3 hours in Kansas, where the fuck is Smallville." She glances over to the map on the passenger seat next to her for the ump hundred times today. "Well that says I'm going the right way."  
  
::And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that  
  
I'm alright  
  
And you can't change me:: Lex floors the peddle and lets the car's speed hit 100. Lex feels a vibration on his hip, "Shit!" He flips open his phone "Yes?"  
  
::'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing lasts forever  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and  
  
We can't go back  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I can't be perfect::  
  
"If I see one more fucking corn field I'm going to scream! Why in the world would one state have so much fucking corn?" Emma rummages through her purse looking for a lighter to light the cigarette dangling idly between her fingers.  
  
She looks up just in time to see her cars twin speeding right towards her. Emma and the other car's diver swerve right in time missing each other by an inch. "Fucking ASSHOLE watch the road!" She screams.  
  
"Dad this really isn't a good time for this conversation. No Dad I didn't walk out on the therapist I left five minutes early I had something to do." Lex had gotten so used to the road being empty that when he saw the silver Porsche barreling at him, he didn't no what to do, " Fuck!" Lex swerved and the other car swerved just missing each other. "Bitch," he mumbled.  
  
"Lex I would prefer if you didn't mumble, now next time you will stay the whole time. You want to be a family again right son?"  
  
Lex flipped up the phone and dropped it into the passenger seat. "Doesn't matter how far I get from him he still finds me."  
  
"Welcome to Smallville, Kansas population 45,001, Meteor Capital of the World. Finally we enter fucking Smallville." Emma says slowing down to read the sign. "Finally here, where ever here is." 


End file.
